Looking For Happiness
by allihyun
Summary: AU. JeanSasha /Saat dekat kehilangan rekat. Ironis bukan, dimana kita dekat tapi tak bisa terikat?/ September Challenge for Amerta Rosella (1/4)


Satu hari di musim dingin.

Jean Kirschtein mendapati dirinya dipenuhi dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga layaknya musim semi di tengah guyuran air yang tumpah dari langit. Dengan hanya dilindungi sebuah payung bercorak merah, bertemankan gadis kesayangan yang baru saja resmi dijadikan kekasih. Sasha Braus dengan segala kepolosannya tersenyum penuh membiarkan genggaman tangan besar Jean menangkup tangan mungilnya yang tengah menggenggam payung. Masa bodoh dengan kucuran hujan yang membasahi keduanya dengan semakin brutal, dunia milik berdua sekarang.

Ah, indahnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **JeanSasha **Fanfiction

**Looking for Happiness**

**AU. Angst/tragedy. Hurt/comfort. Romance/Family. Maybe OOC. Plot hole.**

**JeanSasha **_slight _**ConnieSasha **_very slight _**JeanKasa**

September Challenge fic for** Amerta Rosella**

_Prompt_:**semakin kamu mencintainya semakin besar tragedi yang harus ditanggung**

**DLDR is on term**

**Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan and all of chara belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.**

**.**

**.**

**JeanSasha : Looking for Happiness**

Namun, memang tak selamanya angin bertiup ke barat.

Ada kalanya daun berguguran.

Sama halnya dengan mawar yang tidak bisa terus mekar dalam empat musim.

Seperti itu lah hukum alam. Kisah cinta putra tunggal Kirschtein itu tidak sempat mekar dalam hitungan bulan bahkan hari. Sebuah berita bahagia yang menyambutnya kala membuka pintu rumahnya membuyarkan segala mimpi bersama Sasha yang baru mulai dia rakit—

"Jean, Ibu ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan laki-laki yang ibu ceritakan kemarin, calon ayahmu. Berilah salam pada Tuan Braus, nak."

—ironis, bukan?

.

Betapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkan Jean dengan tangan tak kasat matanya.

Baru hari ini Jean merasakan masa depannya ada dalam genggaman, dengan Sasha ada di sampingnya. Jean merasa ada pompa ajaib yang mengisikan oksigen berlebih hingga membuatnya melambung. Dadanya terasa penuh. Di hari yang sama, Jean harus tertampar kenyataan tentang kabar bahagia ibunya. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya sanggup melengkapi dirinya saat ini. Namun nyatanya sebuah drama kehidupan baru saja dimulai.

Jean jatuh cinta pada Sasha dan ibunya mencintai ayah gadis itu.

Siapa yang salah?

Jean ingin sekali mengutuk takdir, tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak ada kutukan macam apa pun yang bisa mengubah kenyataan ini. Ibunya akan tetap mencintai ayah Sasha, dan Jean tidak akan bisa begitu saja memudarkan perasaannya pada gadis cinta pertamanya.

Ada perasaan egois menyelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika ibunya tahu tentang dia dan Sasha? Bukan tidak mungkin restu akan dikantonginya. Masih ada jalan baik-baik yang bisa mereka tempuh (walau pun resiko lainnya pihak orang tua mereka lah yang harus menanggung perih). Atau bagaimana jika dia lari saja dengan Sasha? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang tersakiti 'kan? Mereka akan bahagia dengan cara masing-masing tanpa perlu bersinggungan. Cukup tahu kabar satu sama lain bahwa mereka baik-baik saja (tapi, tidak tahu kah kau Jean? Tidak ada orang tua yang akan bahagia hidup jauh dari anaknya secara tiba-tiba dan tidak ada anak yang akan hidup dengan tenang tanpa berdekatan dengan orang tuanya)

Lantas, bagaimana?

"Jean, bagaimana kalau kita jadi saudara saja?"

Jean terkesip.

Malam itu, masih di hari yang sama, suara Sasha yang menahan isak tangis di seberang sana menyambanginya lewat jaringan seluler dalam genggaman tangannya. Urat-uratnya sudah mengencang ingin memberontak. Sebegitu mudahnya kah menyerah? Apa hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung ini memang tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan? Apa mereka terlalu kencur untuk membicarakan soal cinta dan masa depan?

"Sa-"

"Jean…" Suara seperti tercekik dan kemudian isak tangis pecah dari sela bibir Sasha.

Saat itu lah Jean tahu, ini juga tidak mudah bagi Sasha. Isakan itu mungkin hanya sepersekian inci dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu. Sasha yang biasanya selalu berbagi kehangatan dengannya, selalu berhasil menarik lengkung bibir Jean kala pria 17 tahun itu gusar, selalu menawarkan roti padanya walau pun dia tak ingin, selalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya bahkan ketika Jean melengking garang. Sasha yang sama, kini tengah menangis di hadapan Jean (biar pun tidak secara langsung) tanpa pertahanan. Sendirian.

"Ayahku, bahagia ketika bercerita tentang ibumu, Jean…"

_Ibuku juga…_

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu setelah ibuku tidak ada…"

_Aa, aku juga…_

"Mana tega aku merenggut kebahagiannya di usianya yang mulai senja begini, Jean?"

…_ya, kau benar. Mana tega?_

"Aku menyayangi ayahku…"

_Aku juga menyayangi ibuku…_

"Setidaknya jika menjadi saudara, kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?"

Jean diam. Tidak lagi menggemakan kata yang sama dalam hatinya. Dirinya sedang berkompromi dengan hatinya sendiri. Sedikit berharap bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi yang ingin disampaikan Sasha.

Tapi tidak, gadis itu selalu tulus dan bertekad akan segala ucapan dari bibirnya. Dan Jean adalah orang ke sekian yang akan meragukan kebenaran Sasha.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasha!"

Sasha tidak menjawab. Setidaknya bukan dengan kata-kata, karena yang terdengar setelah itu adalah jerit tertahan Sasha yang berbaur dengan isakan tangisnya yang menderas.

Jean memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan suara air di luar yang masih bergemerisik. Hari masih hujan.

_Ya, setidaknya kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?_

.

Katakan lah mereka berdua sebagai aktor kondang seantero jagat Perancis.

Setiap pagi setelah hari itu, meja makan akan menjadi panggung bagi keduanya. Menampilkan senyum terbaik bagi orang tua masing-masing (walau pun terkadang mulut Jean sebenarnya gatal untuk mengungkap protes). Mendengarkan dengan baik tentang rencana pernikahan yang terhitung tinggal memakan waktu hari. Berkomentar untuk detail yang kurang tepat. Tertawa saat orang tua mereka tersipu malu mengungkapkan kecanggungannya (ayolah,usia tidak berpengaruh pada rasa _deg-degan_ menjelang pernikahan bukan?). Bahkan terlihat antusius ketika mereka diajak untuk melakukan foto keluarga sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, semacam foto _pre wedd_.

Padahal di balik semua kebahagiaan semu itu. Ada hati yang terenggut di balik senyum yang terpampang. Ada tangan yang diam-diam mengerat ketika telinga mereka menangkap nada bahagia itu. Ada gigi yang terlebih dahulu bergemeletuk sebelum kemudian tertawa dan angkat bicara. Dan ada mata yang diam-diam memanas, siap memuntahkan air, dan buru-buru diusap kasar kala sebuah siluet cahaya mengabadikan wajah-wajah tersenyum itu dalam sebuah bingkai foto keluarga.

Mereka terus berperan, layaknya sebuah ironi.

Dan lonceng pernikahan, membuka lembaran skenario drama yang lebih panjang membentang di hadapan mereka.

Jean dan Sasha, resmi menjadi saudara.

.

Rumah baru, keluarga baru.

Sebuah rumah dengan gaya _victorian_ di daerah pinggiran kota Perancis itu selalu terlihat sempurna. Ada kehangatan yang menguar setiap harinya. Tembok tinggi yang membatasi pekarangan rumah mereka tidak menghalangi aura hangat yang terpancar. Ditambah dengan bunga-bunga daffodil dan jenis bunga lain yang menghias pekarangan dengan riangnya. Sang Nyonya rumah termasuk pecinta tanaman, tidak heran rumput hijau yang menjadi latar istana tanaman hias itu tidak pernah luput dari perawatan.

Ditilik dari struktur keluarga pemilik rumah pun tidak terlihat celah untuk mencela keluarga baru harmonis ini.

Keluarga Braus—begitu mereka dikenal—beranggotakan empat orang; sepasang suami istri dengan satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan yang seumuran, Jean dan Sasha. Selama enam bulan pindah di kawasan yang baru sekarang ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat terlibat _cekcok_ yang serius. Hanya hal-hal remeh seperti roti panggang buatan Sasha yang nyaris gosong (yang selalu membuat Jean ribut soal betapa Sasha sangat pintar dalam hal makan sekaligus sangat payah dalam hal penciptaan hidangan). Atau sepatu Jean yang selalu tertukar satu sama lain secara misterius (konyol, tapi Jean jadi sempat berpikir bahwa rumah mereka yang sekarang berhantu dan hantu itu naksir dirinya). Atau hal yang paling sederhana seperti berebut jatah untuk menghindar dari tugas memandikan Bullfart—kuda kesayangan Ayah Sasha—yang memang dijatah bergilir oleh kepala rumah tangga keluarga Braus yang baru itu. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang pertengkaran yang berarti serius.

Mereka keluarga yang utuh—_kelihatannya_.

Karena seberapa kuat pun kelekatan yang coba dibangun, tetap saja, pondasi yang goyah dari awal akan menjadi bumerang. Layaknya duri dalam daging. Mungkin perumpamaan itu lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana isi hati Jean di tengah kebahagiaan keluarganya yang membuncah. Perasaan khususnya pada Sasha bukan barang yang bisa begitu saja dibuang. Sebaliknya, perasaan itu mengakar kuat semakin dalam menembus sampai ke sudut paling sudut yang bisa dijangkau oleh akar imajiner itu. Mencengkeram Jean tanpa ampun hingga laki-laki arogan itu hanya bisa pasrah pada akhirnya.

Menyerah untuk menyerah pada takdirnya. Jean mungkin khilaf karena membiarkan perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh subur di hatinya. Tapi Sasha sudah terlanjur menjadi semacam candu tanpa penawar bagi Jean. Gadis itu sudah seharga napasnya.

Sasha adalah bahagianya, sekaligus juga dukanya.

"Jean, jangan marah padaku tapi _toaster-_nya hari ini menggosongkan rotimu lagi!"

Lagi-lagi rutinitas di meja makan. Elakan dari Sasha, derai tawa dengan suara tenor dari Ayahnya, senyum maklum dikulum dari ibunya dan mulutnya sendiri yang setia bersumpah serapah demi roti gosong maha karya Sasha. Segala opera ini, biar pun sedikit banyak palsu, adalah dalih kenyamanan yang digunakan Jean untuk mengekang racauan hatinya sendiri.

Sebait kalimat dari Sasha di malam hari berlatar hujan itu masih menjadi mantra penenang bagi Jean.

_Setidaknya kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?_

.

Tapi Jean adalah manusia yang memiliki batasnya.

Malam itu adalah malam kesepuluh bulan ketujuh sejak denting pernikahan menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan persaudaraan. Entah bagaimana Jean bisa menghitungnya dengan tepat. Otaknya bekerja lebih sistematis daripada yang Jean bisa perkirakan.

Tepat ketika jam besar di ruang keluarga mereka berdentang sepuluh kali Jean menghenyakkan dirinya dari lamunan panjangnya akan masa depan yang tinggal khayalan. Tangannya terkepal, masih menggenggam foto dirinya dan Sasha dalam balutan seragam sekolah mereka yang lama berfoto di bawah payung, berlindung dari panas matahari yang menyengat. Jean masih ingat dengan jelas percakapan tidak penting mereka saat itu. Di mana Jean tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis Braus itu harus memakai payung di hari yang _oh-so-hot_ padahal kulitnya sudah terlanjur berwarna tan, dan Sasha yang bersikeras payung akan membantunya terlindung dari sinar ultraviolet. _Cih_, kedengaran seperti korban iklan. Dan Jean harus mengutuk Marco—kali ini bertransformasi jadi terima kasih—karena mengira mereka sedang pacaran dan butuh jasa fotografer amatiran.

Senyum Jean terkembang tipis. Laki-laki itu jadi melankolis kalau mengingat masa lalunya yang jadi terasa sia-sia jika melihat fakta dirinya yang sekarang. Coba saja Jean tidak kebanyakan ragu dan membuang waktu terlalu lama dengan aksi sok _cassanova_-nya untuk mengundang rasa cemburu Sasha, pernyataan cintanya tentu tidak harus memakan waktu lama dan tidak harus pada hari naas itu. Hari dimana Jean merasa takdir mencampakannya dalam jurang kemayaan.

Dan sekonyong-konyong perasaan rindu itu hadir. Melesak ke dalam jantungnya kemudian merebak ke dalam setiap organ yang bisa dijangkaunya. Menembus satu per satu sel yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Menyebarkan rasa ngilu yang mengalir di segenap aliran darahnya. Jean bisa merasakan bahwa segenap bagian dari dirinya merindukan Sasha, Sasha-nya. Dalam setiap tarikan napasnya, dalam setiap denyutan pada nadinya, dalam setiap degup dalam jantungnya, dalam setiap tetes keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Demi segala akal waras yang masih dimilikinya. Jean tahu—

—bahwa dia merindukan Sasha.

Karena itu lah kakinya kini melangkah ke arah yang mungkin salah. Peduli benar dengan benar salah, Jean hanya mau tahu jika rindunya sudah terobati. Maka bergeraklah tangan Jean membuka selapis kayu pembatas dirinya dan kamar Sasha sekarang ini. Pintu kamar Sasha—yang ternyata tidak terkunci—perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan siluet Sasha Braus dengan rambut tergerai tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak begitu sadar akan kehadirannya sampai akhirnya Jean menimbulkan bunyi cukup gaduh ketika menutup pintu kamar.

Walau hanya sekilas, Jean bisa lihat, ada keterkejutan yang nyata-nyata ditutupi Sasha saat sadar ada Jean di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memasukkan benda entah-apa-itu ke dalam lacinya lalu meluruskan lengan panjang baju tidurnya. Jean jadi sadar, dia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali Sasha memakai lengan pendek. Setiap ditanya soal itu, Sasha Cuma bilang memang sedang ingin ganti gaya. Merasa itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting (mengingat _fashion style_ dan tetek bengek soal itu adalah hal wajar di negaranya), Jean tidak pernah lagi ambil pusing.

"Belum tidur, Jean?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa tidur karena takut ada hantu yang naksir kau lagi!"

Jean tersenyum,"Mungkin iya, tapi—" Laki-laki itu membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung sementara dia sendiri berjalan hingga mencapai posisi berhadapan dengan Sasha,"—tapi lebih dari itu, aku merindukanmu!"

Sebuah kecupan seringan kupu-kupu melekat di bibir Sasha sekejap. Membuat Sasha lupa cara memejamkan mata karena selanjutnya napasnya terasa berat akibat pelukan Jean yang mengunci tubuhnya. Bau maskulin laki-laki itu memenuhi rongga parunya. Tersesap hingga alveolusnya mampu merekamnya dengan sangat jelas dan mengirim sinyal pada seluruh tubuhnya; bahwa dia suka bau ini.

Sasha juga merindukan ini.

"J-Jean, kita ti-"

"Aku tahu," desah Jean masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rimbunan surai kecoklatan milik Sasha,"sekali ini saja, boleh 'kan? Malam ini saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

Sasha mendongak. Mata coklatnya menatap hampa pada langit-langit kamarnya yang putih tak bermotif. Kosong. Sama kosongnya dengan otaknya sekarang. Jangankan berpikir, bernapas saja rasanya Sasha sudah tidak becus lagi.

Rasanya, ada yang seharusnya salah dengan ini. Tidak seharusnya Jean ada di kamarnya. Tidak seharusnya laki-laki dengan manik mata emas keruh memabukkan itu memeluknya begini. Dan tidak seharusnya Sasha menikmati pelukan ini. Seharusnya Sasha menjauh, mendorong Jean, bila perlu menendangnya sampai pada radius yang bisa dibilang aman. Tapi Sasha justru menautkan jari jemarinya di balik tubuh kekar Jean, membalas pelukan laki-laki itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

Seharusnya ini salah. Tapi kali ini Sasha tidak mau tahu.

Seperti kata Jean;_ sekali ini saja, boleh 'kan?_

.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berubah di tengah keluarga mereka.

Baik Jean mau pun Sasha masih memainkan peran mereka menjadi anak baik yang rajin bertengkar. Masih ada perebutan saus kacang di meja makan, atau perang hak kuasa atas remot televisi di ruang keluarga dan bahkan kompetensi siapa yang lebih bisa merayu Bullfart—kuda Ayah mereka—lebih cepat pun masih eksis.

Semuanya berjalan normal, sandiwara yang sempurna.

Setidaknya sampai pada tahun keempat dimana sang Ibu mulai bertindak sebagai biro jodoh. Bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Nyonya Braus hanya senang membicarakan anak laki-laki sulungnya pada setiap perkumpulan sosialita yang dia ikuti. Sekali tepuk dua pulau, tidak jarang Sasha sebagai anak gadis juga sering diajak ikut menemani ibunya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika lagi dan lagi Sasha mengikuti kegiatan serupa. Di sana dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang ternyata adalah anak teman ibunya. Kebetulan? Bisa jadi. Tanyakan pada takdir yang sering memainkan nasibnya karena kebetulan juga Nyonya Springer, teman ibunya, sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Sasha. Dan kebetulan lain menceritakan bahwa teman lamanya itu adalah orang pertama yang dulu menyatakan cintanya pada Sasha ketika masih tingkat SMP.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Aku Connie Springer!"

"Yeah, pasti ingat. Susah menemukan orang berpotongan _potato-head_ sepertimu."

"Huft, tentu saja! Aku kira kau bakal lupa, apalagi setelah penolakan kejam yang kau lakukan itu."

Sasha nyengir tanpa dosa,"Maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf kalau kau tidak merasa bersalah."

"Err..yeah."

"Setidaknya kau menerima kentang dariku waktu itu!"

Dan tawa Sasha meledak. Bagaimana pun dia tentu tidak akan bisa lupa kalau Connie adalah orang pertama yang pernah menembaknya sekaligus orang pertama yang mengajarkannya bahwa sebungkus _potato chips_ bisa jadi senjata untuk melamar gadis. Terbukti cara itu tepat untuk membuat Sasha terpikat—pada _potato chips_-nya. Beruntung Connie bukan tipe pendendam. Bahkan laki-laki yang masih setia dengan potongan ala biksu shaolin itu bersedia membuang harga dirinya untuk mengolok-olok kekonyolannya di masa lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sasha tersedak. Ada ragu untuk menjawab, iya atau tidak. Secara _de yure_ memang tidak, Sasha adalah gadis yang memasuki usia matang dengan status _single_. Tapi Sasha tidak bisa bohong, hatinya masih milik Jean. Masih menyuarakan nama laki-laki yang sudah diharamkan di mata hukum dan publik untuk dia cintai. Menghindar dari tatapan menuntut Connie, Sasha kembali meneguk jus-nya sambil mencoba mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Entah beruntung atau tidak mujur, di saat yang sama ibunya tengah memandanginya dengan sejuta kode. Tanpa perlu membuka rumus di buku apa pun Sasha paham betul, kode macam apa itu. Melirik ke Connie lagi, Sasha kembali terombang-ambing. Sasha tidak pernah meragukan Connie, di luar perasaan subyektifnya, Sasha tahu kalau Connie tulus kepadanya. Sejak dulu.

Hanya saja—

"Belum."

—mungkin kali ini Sasha harus mencoba memberi kesempatan, pada Connie juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum punya pacar."

.

Sayangnya keputusan Sasha bukan berita baik bagi Jean. Saudara laki-lakinya yang kini tengah mengabdikan diri untuk menuntut ilmu di bidang hukum itu tersedak hebat ketika dengan suka cita ibu mereka bercerita. Kopi dengan _creamer_ berlebih buatan Sasha yang menjadi favorit Jean (satu-satunya hasil karya cipta Sasha yang tidak pernah gagal diracik sendiri oleh gadis itu) ditinggal begitu saja di atas meja kecil kayu yang teronggok di sampingnya. Melempar pandangan tak suka yang tersurat jelas ke arah Sasha, kemudian Jean menarik dirinya dari kursi. Pergi begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan heran dari ibunya. Bahkan panggilan bernada tanya dari ibunya tak mendapat apresiasi.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk mendengar suara benturan pintu kamar Jean yang ditutup dengan tenaga berlebih. Sasha diam dalam cemas memperhatikan raut wajah ibunya yang heran, mencoba menebak apa mungkin ibunya mulai mencium sesuatu dari kejadian ini.

"Apa ada kalimat ibu yang menyinggungnya?"

Sasha menggeleng, "Aku rasa dia hanya sedikit _sister complex_, bu. Aku belum cerita soal ini padanya dari kemarin jadi mungkin Jean sedikit…" Kalimat Sasha menggantung mencari padu padan kata yang tepat,"Kaget?"

Tubuh Sasha menegang menunggu reaksi ibunya, apa ibunya percaya pada sebab keganjilan sikap putra semata wayangnya yang Sasha karang? Tapi wanita setengah baya itu hanya tersenyum geli, menampakkan keriput yang semakin banyak di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aku baru tahu anakku seposesif itu pada adiknya."

"M-mungkin karena dia tidak punya adik perempuan sebelumnya, bu. Dan aku terlalu imut untuk dilepas begitu saja."

Ibunya kembali tersenyum geli meladeni lelucon Sasha.

"Sebaiknya aku ke atas, bu."

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Berangkat dari ijin ibunya Sasha melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu per satu tangga rumah mereka dengan perasaan gamang. Reaksi Jean memang sudah diperkirakannya, tapi Sasha tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jean akan sebegitu frontal ketika di depan ibu mereka. Pasti kemarahan laki-laki itu sudah di ujung tanduk. Sasha harus merasa lega setidaknya Jean tidak langsung mengumbar kemarahan lewat mulut pedasnya di depan ibu mereka.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar Jean, Sasha tidak menuntun dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu. Sasha dengan segenap kenekatannya langsung masuk kamar Jean dan mendapati dirinya terdorong kembali ke sisi pintu yang lain dengan lumayan keras. Di depannya Jean tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mengungkung Sasha di sisi kanan kiri kepala gadis itu. Deru napas Jean yang panas terdengar jelas menandakan kemarahannya. Tangan Sasha terulur ingin mengelus kepala coklat keabuan di depannya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti di udara ketika Jean membuka suara,

"Kenapa?"

Sasha tidak menyanyikan silabel apa pun dari mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tangannya kembali turun ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau muak padaku?"

"Kau benci padaku? Tidak mau bersamaku lagi? Kau sudah mulai melupakan perasaanku padamu? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau sudah menemukan pria lain ya—hmpft!"

Kalimat Jean tidak pernah selesai karena Sasha sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman panjang yang melelahkan. Ciuman yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Ciuman yang terasa asin karena diwarnai air mata Sasha yang mengucur deras laksana hujan.

Jean sendiri diam, hanya tangannya yang bergerak membawa bahu rapuh Sasha dalam rengkuhannya. Dibiarkannya Sasha menginvasi mulutnya sesuka hati. Perasaan Sasha mengalir memenuhi dirinya. Penuh putus asa, sedih, bingung, sesak, pilu. Jean bisa merasakan betapa ngilunya hati Sasha. Betapa lelahnya Sasha dengan semua ini, tak beda dengan dirinya.

"Kalau saja bisa aku ingin terus begini saja, Jean." ujar Sasha dengan napas putus-putus.

Ada benang saliva yang masih menggantung, dan Sasha kembali memisahkan jarak di antara mereka. Digigitnya bibir laki-laki berdarah Kirschtein itu keras-keras membuatnya mengerang, ada rasa besi bercampur. Mungkin bibir Jean berdarah tapi Sasha tidak peduli, begitu juga Jean. Laki-laki itu balas melumat bibir _cherry_ Sasha dengan tidak kalah putus asanya.

"Kita lari saja dari sini, hm?"

"Itu hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan untuk membunuh ayahku dengan serangan jantungnya."

Jean mendesah lelah. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Sasha seakan-akan takut gadis itu akan menghilang. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang dia tahu, dia tidak ingin Sasha menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita mengaku saja soal kita, mungkin ayah dan ibu ak—"

"Dan kau akan membunuh keduanya sekaligus, Jean."

"Dan kita akan hidup bahagia berdua setelahnya, selamanya."

"Itu cara hidup bahagia terakhir yang akan aku pilih."

Erangan kembali lolos dari bibir Jean yang sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan Sasha tadi. Laki-laki itu tahu Sasha adalah gadis keras kepala yang akan selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan keluarga di atas segala-galanya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada melihat ayah ibunya menderita karena ulahnya. Tahu kah Sasha kalau dia juga bisa membuat Jean mati dengan keputusannya?

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain!"

"Aku tidak akan langsung menikah, Jean. Setidaknya begitu lah rencananya."

Jean tertawa sinis seraya membebaskan Sasha dari rengkuhannya. Laki-laki itu berputar-putar mengelilingi kamarnya, mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Tapi kau tetap akan menikahinya 'kan?"

"Kau juga akan menikah nantinya."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus."

"Siapa kau mengatur-aturku, heh?"

"Kau saudaraku, _big bro_."

Jean menggeram kasar. Lelah dengan semua permainan saudara-saudaraan ini. Kalau saja mereka jujur sebelum sempat jadi saudara, apakah semua akan berjalan lebih baik daripada ini? Sejak lonceng pernikahan Ibunya berdentang Jean selalu berandai-andai dalam dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia memiliki sedikit saja rasa nekat yang penuh tekad untuk berkata jujur pada ibunya saat itu, mungkin saja 'kan situasinya tidak akan serumit ini?

Tidak akan ada ikatan persaudaraan yang membelenggu mereka secara transparan. Tidak ada sebuah hierarki keluarga yang harus mereka jaga keutuhannya. Pun cemoohan dari publik dan aturan hukum yang mengekang hanya akan menjadi wacana jika saja itu yang terjadi. Cuma ada waktu dan pengertian yang harus diberikan pada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ibuku tidak pernah melahirkanmu, Sasha."

"Tapi ayahku menikahi ibumu, itu faktanya."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menikahimu?"

"Jeaaaan…"

Sasha mendesah dengan tidak kalah lelahnya. Jean memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa persetujuan Sasha tentang perjodohan adalah hal paling realistis yang bisa mereka lakukan. _Toh_ yang namanya perasaan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, walau pun seratus persen Jean yakin itu tidak berlaku padanya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini perasaan Jean justru menguat, bukannya luntur. Tidak pernah ada dalam rancangan masa depannya, Jean yang merelakan Sasha untuk orang lain.

"Kau ingin melihatku bahagia 'kan, Jean?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan?"

"Ini permintaan. Aku bahagia jika orang tua kita bahagia dan keluarga kita tetap utuh Jean, sesederhana itu."

Sasha tersenyum dan Jean merenung.

_Bagian mana dari semua ini yang bisa disebut sederhana?_

.

Sebagai bentuk persetujuan atas permohonan Sasha, Jean mulai menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya. Menenggelamkan diri dalam _civitas akademika_ kampus yang membuatnya berangkat sebelum sempat sarapan dan pulang setelah jam makan malam lewat. Tumpukan tugas, rapat organisasi serta _event-event_ kampus menjadi alasannya setiap kali ayah atau ibunya bertanya. Dalih untuk memberikan Sasha ruang penyesuaian diri dengan Connie juga diutarakan setiap kali Sasha memandangnya dengan perasaan terluka (sebenarnya, siapa yang melukai siapa di sini?).

Padahal sebenarnya Jean hanya memberi waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Memberi pengertian pada diri sendiri bahwa semua ini benar, semua ini wajar. Tidak perlu ada pemberontakan lebih selain berkurangnya kuantitas setor mukanya di meja makan rumah. Jean bahkan mulai berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin Sasha bukan jodohnya di kehidupannya yang ini. Walau pun selalu berakhir dengan muka kusut dan pelariannya pada likuid panas yang mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya. Entah sejak kapan persisnya Jean jadi akrab dengan minuman beralkohol. Jean lupa. Yang Jean ingat, rasa sakitnya hilang sementara jika sudah menenggaknya.

Langkah penghindaran yang efektif bukan?

Tapi _toh_ tidak selamanya Jean dapat menghindar. Ada saat dimana suara ibunya menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk pulang. Dan lagi takdir kembali memperlihatkan kekuasaannya lewat jalan kebetulan. Saat Jean pulang, ibunya sedang ada tamu. Seorang anak gadis dengan wajah ayu dan rambut hitam terurai. Mimik wajahnya yang minim emosi tidak mengurangi keelokan parasnya. Jean bahkan sempat terkesima sesaat saat melihat wajah tanpa cela itu.

Dan mata jeli ibunya menangkap ekspresi sepersekian detik Jean yang disalahartikan dengan love _at the first sight_. Konyol? Tapi orang tua jaman sekarang pun masih percaya pada kekonyolan semacam itu. Ibu Jean salah satu diantaranya. Dengan upaya yang tak ingin berakhir sia-sia, Nyonya Braus merancang segala hal yang mungkin dibutuhkan putranya. Mengingat seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat Jean dekat dengan gadis, kecuali Sasha mungkin. Membuat Jean bergidik dan benar-benar ingin lari dari rumahnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, manik coklat kayu Sasha memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah konsep bahagia sederhana yang dianut gadisnya itu.

Maka disini lah dia sekarang. Duduk berdua dengan anak gadis teman ibunya, bertemankan kudapan seadanya dan kopi dengan _creamer_ berlebih kesukaannya. Mengobrol tema-tema ringan dengan sesekali diselingi kelakar Jean. Dari sudut matanya Jean tahu, Sasha ada di balik pintu dapur mengintip kegiatannya. Entah matanya silau atau terlalu jeli, tapi ada kilauan air yang memantul dari mata coklat kayu Sasha. Mungkin Sasha menangis. Ya, _mungkin_.

Seketika hati Jean terenggut.

_Hei Sasha, apa dalam bahagia sederhanamu itu air mata juga berarti duka?_

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Dalam genggaman waktu segala hal berjalan tidak terasa. Tidak ada yang menyadari kapan persisnya keadaan jadi begini ideal. Connie dan Sasha, Jean dan Mikasa.

Sudah diputuskan, Jean akan membahagiakan Sasha dengan cara yang Sasha mau. Termasuk menjalani pertunangan dengan Mikasa. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan riang ketika ibunya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengikat Jean dan Mikasa dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan. Laki-laki yang tumbuh semakin melankolis itu tidak sanggup menghapus jejak senyum dari wajah Sasha, maka anggukan diberikan pada ibunya sebagai jawaban. Seketika Jean merasakan beban tubuhnya bertambah saat Sasha langsung menubruknya dalam dekapan persaudaraan. Ada hangat yang membasahi tengkuk Jean. Sepertinya Sasha menangis lagi. Lirih, didengarnya suara serak Sasha mendengungkan namanya begitu kudus, begitu hikmat dan suci,

"Terimakasih, Jean."

Jean tersenyum membalas pelukan Sasha.

_Hei Sasha, kau bahagia 'kan?_

.

Dan tiba lah hari bersejarah itu.

Saat dimana lonceng pernikahan kembali berdentang. Jean dengan tuksedo putihnya terlihat gagah ketika menyandang dirinya di depan cermin berukuran setinggi tubuhnya. Apalagi ada Sasha di sampingnya dengan gaun putih berlengan panjang tengah mematut diri di kaca yang sama. Andai saja Sasha lah yang menjadi pengantinnya hari ini, tentu semuanya akan lengkap.

"Kau bahkan tetap menjaga lenganmu di hari pernikahanku, eh?"

Sasha tergelak ringan,"Lengan ini hanya Connie yang boleh lihat, weeek!" Juluran lidah Sasha membuat Jean tidak tahan untuk memiting hidung gadis itu.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau sembunyikan di lenganmu? Jangan bilang kutil atau semacamnya?"

"Lebih baik kau siap-siap menginspeksi kutil di tubuh Mikasa nanti malam daripada mengurusi lenganku, Jean."

Ada tawa yang pecah, dan keduanya merasa kering. Pada akhirnya sampai di tahap ini pun Jean masih belum bisa mengisikan nyawa dalam ekspresi bahagianya. Lengan-lengan masa lalunya yang kuat masih merenggut hampir semua hatinya untuk diberikan pada Sasha. Rasanya jahat memang, menikahi seorang gadis sementara hatinya sendiri sudah sepenuhnya tertawan oleh gadis lain.

Tapi Jean sudah menentukan pilihannya. Asal Sasha bahagia, maka dia mau melakukan apa saja. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya Mikasa akan mengutuknya. Atau entahlah, kewarasan Jean mungkin sudah perlu diragukan.

"Hei Jean, kau harus mengucapkan sumpahmu dengan benar ya nanti. Jangan membuatku malu! Aku akan kecewa padamu kalau sampai kau tidak keren!"

Dalam tarikan bibirnya yang melengkung, Jean berdoa dalam diamnya.

_Siapa juga yang tega membuatmu kecewa, Sasha?_

.

Tapi mungkin Jean harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat.

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak peka. Kecewa pada Sasha yang tak terbuka. Kecewa pada takdir yang seakan bekerja sama mengutuknya.

Kembali lonceng pernikahan berdentang mengantarkan Jean pada drama kehidupan baru yang semakin suram.

Hari di mana dia seharusnya mengukir lembaran sejarah baru penuh suka cita bersama Mikasa. Sasha seharusnya ada di sana mendampinginya. Seperti janji mereka di malam hari berhujan itu, bahwa mereka setidaknya akan tetap bersama. Tapi nyatanya Sasha tidak bersamanya. Gadis itu menghilang setelah ikrar diucapkan.

Jean masih sempat melihat Sasha yang mengusap air di ujung matanya sambil tersenyum haru penuh hikmat. Sebelum kemudian dia menghilang di antara hirup pikuk tamu dan sanak saudara yang berkumpul. Entah kemana, Jean hanya tahu bahwa Connie mengejar setelahnya. Ada raut panik di wajah laki-laki itu, sekilas ada harapan pias yang dilemparkannya pada Jean, tapi kemudian Connie lebih memilih berlari mengejar Sasha.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Jean tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya setelahnya. Namun tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Usahanya untuk menghubungi Sasha pun sia-sia, ponsel gadis itu ada dalam _clutch_ yang diabaikannya di atas kursi gereja. Menghubungi Connie pun sama saja, laki-laki plontos itu juga masih dalam tahap mencari Sasha.

Dan dengan semena-menanya tiba-tiba saja Jean ingin pulang. Ada perasaan terdesak yang mendorongnya untuk segera pulang. Akhirnya, dengan dalih mengambil barang yang ketinggalan pengantin pria itu nekat membawa mobilnya menuju jalur pulang. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan menghardik sang Ibu atau pun teguran langsung dari sang Ayah.

Yang Jean tahu dia harus pulang.

Walau pun setelah sampai rumah, Jean pun tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak ada suara orang di rumah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sasha. Berkali-kali pun Jean mengumandangkan nama gadis itu, tidak ada yang menyahut kecuali gema suaranya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya insting membawanya untuk ke kamar Sasha. Tidak seperti biasanya, kamar itu tidak terkunci, padahal tidak ada orang di rumah (catatan bahwa Sasha cukup sangat privasi jika sudah perihal kamar).

Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membuka kamar Sasha.

"Sasha apa kau di da-SASHAAAAA!"

Jean menjerit kalap. Sasha memang ada di sana. Masih dengan gaun putih yang sama. Namun kali ini sudah ternodai dengan warna lain, merah darah. Jean segera menghambur ke arah Sasha, mendekap tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Masa bodoh dengan tuksedonya yang juga jadi merah. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada luka sayatan yang tajam dan panjang ada di pergelangan tangan Sasha. Diperiksanya denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang masih bersimbah darah, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada denyutan yang tertangkap indera peraba Jean. Tidak juga detakan jantung atau pun helaan napas barang satu dua yang menandakan masih adanya ruh yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Sasha. Tubuhnya kaku dan hati Jean membiru.

Jeritan keputusasaan Jean semakin nyata ketika disingkapnya lengan Sasha yang selalu terbungkus baju berlengan panjang. Ternyata lengan Sasha penuh luka. Bukan luka baru tapi lama. Bekas-bekas sayatan melintang dari ujung pergelangan tangan hingga bahunya.

_Sasha sayang, Sasha malang._

_Kenapa selama ini kau simpan sakitmu sendiri?_

_Apa begini kah akhirnya? Beginikah kebahagiaan sederhana yang kau harapkan?_

_Hei Sasha, jawab aku!_

.

.

Teruntuk kasihku yang terkasih, Jean.

Kalau sampai kelak kau menerima ini berarti aku sudah lagi tak bernadi

Aku tahu, kau pasti marah padaku

Yang sudah meracunimu tentang mimpi bodoh bahagia dalam keluarga sempurna.

Tapi ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah benar-benar pandai membodohi orang.

Aku serius ketika bilang bahwa kebahagiaan Ayah dan Ibu adalah kebahagiaanku.

Dan aku senang kau mau mencoba memahamiku, walaupun aku tahu itu sulit.

Aku hanya tidak jujur, soal kesakitan yang selama ini selalu aku rasakan.

Ketika sendirian dan mendambamu ada di sisiku, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan memikirkan kita tidak mungkin bersatu.

Begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan, sampai-sampai aku tidak kuat jika hanya mencengkeramnya dalam hati.

Ironis bukan, dimana kita dekat tapi tak bisa terikat?

Aku hanya tidak mau semakin membawamu dalam jurang kesakitanku.

Padahal aku tahu dengan baik, kau sendiri sudah terlalu sakit tanpa perlu tahu aku yang seperti ini.

Karena itu lah, aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu.

Aku ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaan baru entah dengan siapa, sementara aku juga berusaha mencari bahagiaku sendiri.

Walau pun aku tahu, hal itu seperti membangun istana di atas pasir.

Karena kebahagiaan sejatiku ada padamu.

Jean Kirschtein, aku mencintaimu

Dari dulu, hingga nanti.

.

.

_Hei Sasha, kau bahagia 'kan, hm?_

_Aku juga mencintaimu..._

_Jawablah. Jangan diam dan tidur seperti ini!_

_Hei Sasha, bangunlah!_

.

.

.

**FIN**

Berakhir dengan gantungnyaaa. Orz orz orz. Maaf, saya emang gak terlalu bisa di genre hurt/comfort apalagi angst begini, jadi kalau feel-nya kurang ya…..hshshshs /gelindingan/ Saya dalam keadaan nyesek-nyesek suram pas ngetik ini, jadi semoga auranya kesampaian ya '-') /nak

Untuk Agnes, maap nak. Seharusnya ini aku bikin di bulan September kemaren (entah kamu masih inget apa engga) dan baru dibikin pertengahan Oktober rrrrr…tapi yang jelas fic ini buat kamu :** Maap ya saya bikin challenge sendiri tapi ngelanggar sendiri. Orz (jangan contoh orang ini -_-)

Okelah, sekian sesi tjurhat-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca ;)

Anyway, saya terbuka dengan kritik dan saran ;)

See Ya!

**Story only = 4993word**

**181013, galautakberkesudahan**

**allihyun.**


End file.
